


21g

by mrsupertomato



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:19:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsupertomato/pseuds/mrsupertomato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>弃权声明：我不拥有任何人。</p>
    </blockquote>





	21g

**Author's Note:**

> 弃权声明：我不拥有任何人。

       “令人震惊，Mark, 你的灵魂是空的，一般人都是21g左右，也有少数的多一点或者少一点的，反正我手上的记录里你是第一个拥有这样灵魂的人类。”那个男人用牙签戳起一块儿西瓜放进嘴里，他看着Mark的记录，又看了下自己的记录，这情况多少另他惊讶点，但是没什么好值得大惊小怪的。  
　　Mark在病床上静静的盯着坐在靠窗的椅子上吃着一盒混合水果的Wardo.   
　　"别抱着那种幻想了，Mark, 我已经坦诚的告诉过你我的职业了，你亲爱的朋友嘛，早就被带走啦，至于去了哪儿我可不知道，我们那有严格的保密条款。"那个男人有些恶意的笑着跟Mark说，反正时间还不到，他还能再玩儿一会儿。  
　　其实Mark应该什么也听不见，他还应该在昏迷中，看看他周围的那些医疗器械和管子就能知道。他已经有多久不曾见到Wardo了？十年？十五年？他甚至都快想不起他恨他的样子了。但是他在医院住了几天, Wardo就出现了，他一点儿都没变，看起来更像是哈佛时期的那个快乐的家伙。  
　　“不，只是我挺快乐的。你的朋友是自杀的，自杀嘛，从我们专业的角度讲，对正常人类来说都挺痛苦的，虽然他们认为那是某种解脱。不过你看，他把他这身好皮囊卖给了我，就能说明他有多恨它了，他在天堂里的那个世界一点也不想要活着时候的记忆，所以我就帮了他那么一点儿小忙。”那个男人翘起椅子腿，让椅子只有一条腿着地，可是他还是稳稳地坐在椅子上，完全没有下一秒会栽倒的迹象。  
　　Mark猜Wardo愿意来见他，说不定就是代表原谅他了？多愁善感和猜测一直不怎么是Mark的强项，其实原本要是他肯花点儿时间那会变成他的强项的。现在他只是疲惫的躺在床上，眼睛几乎一眨也不眨的盯着Wardo看，他都不知道原来自己是那么的想他。  
　　“Mark, 像你这种情况，我猜你故意把你的灵魂藏在哪儿了？这种情况我或许可以申请延期，你要是这种情况的家伙，还稍微有那么点儿麻烦呢。”那个男人站了起来，在病房里四处走动着，寻找着灵魂的踪迹。  
　　Mark的视线随着Wardo移动着，他看着他在病房里胡乱的走着，一点儿也没有着急的样子，看样子Wardo大概是有很长的假期，他不单来医院看他还给自己放了个长假。Mark看到Wardo踩上了墙壁，漫步到天花板上，但是他丝毫都没有觉得那奇怪，现在唯一让他奇怪的事情就是为什么他住院了这么久都不能从床上起来，这几乎让他有点憎恨自己，因为这让他不能跟Wardo一起散步。他知道这么说有点可笑，但是你不能不考虑Mark有多久没见到过他的朋友了，他现在愿意把自己全部的时间、全部的注意力全都给Wardo, 他多想从病床上下来，告诉他的朋友他是有多么的想他  
　　“Mark, 不管你愿不愿意承认，你看起来对你那所谓的你超级爱的‘朋友’可一直挺自私的，不管你是想引起他的注意力还是怎么样，要是我的话，我可不喜欢那样。”那个男人蹲在天花板上看了一眼Mark, 重力丝毫影响不到他，就好像他脚下的地方才是永远的重力所在。  
　　Mark看着蹲在他上方的天花板上的Wardo, 看着他侃侃而谈，他猜原来Wardo大概也是这么一直看着他，他那时候都没有注意过，直到Wardo背过身去永远不再看他了。  
　　“而且我觉得你就是心虚羞愧而已，不用把自己想的那么高尚，你连灵魂都没有，只有恶魔才那样。哦~恶魔？你和恶魔做过什么交易吗？我们有最好的律师，完全有可能把你的灵魂拿回来，在恶魔那抵押着可不是什么好主意，而且据说你还是个天才？”那个男人从天花板上跃了下来，跳在了Mark的病床上，床铺并没有因为这么大幅度的动作而颤动，事实上连声音都没有发出。  
　　Mark猜是因为Wardo吃的太少了，他听说过他的抑郁症，也许抑郁症会让食欲减退？他应该拉着Wardo去吃饭，就像原来Wardo会做的那样。Mark现在也会自己做一些像样的食物，他也许可以邀请Wardo去他家，这回不会只有披萨啤酒之类的，他们还可以有点儿更好的食物。  
　　“你大可以痛快一些告诉我你把灵魂藏哪儿了？事实上我现在觉得跟你的小灵魂玩儿藏猫猫没什么意思了，我可以让你一会儿看到些美化的片段如何，并且跟你保证不用镰刀，事实上我用我的小水果刀更顺手，小巧好用便于携带，而且也很锋利。”  
　　Mark其实不太在意Wardo会做什么，他看起来和他见到他的那天笑的一样傻，好吧，不是傻，他喜欢Wardo那么笑。Wardo想要什么？Mark愿意把所有的东西给他，包括Facebook, 怎么说Wardo也是Facebook 的父亲之一。  
　　“嘿！”那个男人冲着Mark的脸打了几个指响，“认真听别人说话并且好好回答，你肯定就是因为这个被人讨厌的，我说的是灵魂！你的灵魂！”  
　　灵魂？Mark记得自己的灵魂参加完Wardo的葬礼就没了呀？  
　　“根本就没有回收的价值嘛，回收部怎么搞得！”那个男人生气的嘟嘟囔囔的往窗口走去，打开窗户变成一直乌鸦飞走了。  
　　Mark难过的看着Wardo再一次离开的方向，他做了什么再一次令Wardo离开了他？

FIN.


End file.
